Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Two
Act Two Fade in EXT. SPACE (WARP SPEED) Archer is soaring at high warp. INT. Situation Room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Junior Grade Mason, Ensign Carlson, Ensign Sutherland, Doctor Carlson, Lieutenant Commander Williams, and Lieutenant Commander T'Shar are around the display table. Capt. Taylor:(walks around the senior staff) Draken IV it's one of our most outer colonies, since the increase of speed with warp the colony was established last year Starfleet lost contact with them. Williams thinks. Ltcmdr. Williams: (folds her arms) How many people? Martin chimes in. Cmdr. Martin: (inputs commands into the console) Seventy-Three people. Mason also chimes in. Ltjg. Mason: Defenses? Martin chimes in again. Cmdr. Martin: (turns to him) A few Plasma rifles and EM-33 Pulse pistols basically they could defend themselves from a small invasion force. Capt. Taylor: (inputs more commands into the display table) We'll drop out of warp at the edge of the system, and approach the planet from the far side of the planet Mr. Mason take us to tactical alert. He nods and the other senior staff leaves the Situation Room as she looks at the planet on the table. Cut To: EXT. SPACE (Draken System) Archer slows to impulse speed and approaches the planet. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Ens. Carlson: (turns to Captain Taylor) We're approaching the far side of the planet. Taylor stands behind her. Capt. Taylor: Bring us in slowly Ensign, (to Commander Martin) Anything on sensors? Cmdr. Martin: (Looks at console) No but I wouldn't put it pass them that they're cloaked. Capt. Taylor: (walks in front of the conn looks at the viewer) Hail the colony Ensign. Ens. Sutherland (works on console) No response Captain. Taylor walks back to her chair. Capt. Taylor: (to Commander Martin) Commander take an away team down and find out what the hell is going on. He nods and leaves his station. Cmdr. Martin: (to Mason and Sutherland) Mason, Sutherland you're with me Doctor Carlson meet us at the transporter bay. Cut to: EXT. Draken IV colony The landing party beams down to the surface and they look around the area, as they walk towards the building as T'Shar is scanning the area with her tricorder. Cmdr. Martin: (looks at T'Shar) What you've got for me T'Shar. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: (looks at scanner) I'm picking up damage to the facility and survivors Commander. Martin motions the team to move to the building. INT. Research building (battle damaged) The landing party searches for survivors. Cut to: INT. Research quarters (A bunkroom, by the looks of it.) Dr. Carlson: Hello? Phase pistol fire streaks across the room as both Carlson and his team ducks. Researcher: NO, (He shoots at Carlson and his security detail.) Dr. Carlson: I'm Doctor Steven Carlson of the United Earth Starfleet ship Archer we're here to help you, lower your weapon and we'll help you. Researcher: Take cover! We're under attack! (They stun the crewman and put a beacon on him, as Carlson gets out his communicator and opens it.) Dr. Carlson: Carlson to sickbay. Crewmen (OC): Go ahead Doctor. Dr. Carlson: (speaking into communicator) We found another survivor. His wounds are not serious but he's suffering from psychological distress. Crewmen (OC): Acknowledged. INT. Main Researcher lab (Heavily damaged) (Martin and Mason break in. They find a dead researcher and then they find Doctor Lee uninjured and Martin sees a hand from underneath the rubble and both Commander Martin and Lieutenant Mason work to get the debris off him, Commander Martin helps him out and sits him down.) Cmdr. Martin: (kneels in front of him) I'm Commander John Martin of the United Earth vessel Archer we responded to your distress call. Dr. Aronov: (wipes the sweat from his forehead) I'm Doctor Aronov, I am chief of this facility well I was the chief researcher of this facility. Cmdr. Martin: (pats him on the shoulder) What the hell happened here doctor. Dr. Aronov: (breathes) We were just minding our own business, when all of the sudden a Klingon battlecruiser decloaked and started firing their disruptors. We tried to tell them that we were defenseless but they kept shooting at the outpost we got to the underground bunker, I was left for dead by my staff if you had come to the rescue I'd really be dead Commander. Communicator chirps. Cmdr. Martin: (unzips front pocket and gets out communicator and opens it) Martin here go ahead. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Capt. Taylor: Commander get your team and survivors back up here. INT. Researcher Building (Battle Damaged) Capt. Taylor (OC): The attacker is back and it's a Romulan Warbird Dr. Aronov: (confused) No, it was a Klingon Warship I'm sure of it. Cmdr. Martin: Acknowledged Captain we're round up the survivors and get back to the ship, Mason, Sutherland, Carlson get back to the beam out point as soon as you're finished tagging the survivors the attacker is back (closes communicator and puts it back in pocket) let's get out of here. The landing party meets up and then beams back to the ship as Romulan soldiers beam down. Cut to: INT. Transporter Bay Cmdr. Martin: (looks at Mason) Now Lieutenant. (Mason activates the explosives from the transporter alcove, and there is a satisfying bang.) INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Martin, Sutherland, and Mason walk out of the lift and assume their stations. Ens. Sutherland: (looks at console) we're being hailed audio only. Taylor gets up from her chair. Capt. Taylor: (walks in front of the conn and looks at viewer) I'm Marcia Taylor Captain of the United Earth vessel Archer why have you attacked our research outpost? Romulan Commander (OC): This sector has been claimed by the Romulan Star Empire leave now or be destroyed this is your first and only warning. (Com transmission ends.) EXT. SPACE (Draken System) Two more Romulan Warbirds decloak. (End of Act two, fade out)